


The Short Goodbye

by PhryneFisherismyRoleModel (mewme)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewme/pseuds/PhryneFisherismyRoleModel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble from a prompt from @Missouiser on Tumblr: Mac’s New Girlfriend Doesn’t Like Phryne</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Short Goodbye

Mac entered the flat and went straight to the decanter. 

“Are those people always invited to attend her dinner parties?” Mac looked up at the sound of Grace’s voice as she poured. Her lover flounced across the room and collapsed onto a chaise. “Really, Elizabeth.”

“Phryne has an eclectic group of friends, Grace.” Mac sipped the whiskey and sighed as she sat down and crossed her legs. “Jack is a police detective. Dot is her companion—“

“And maid. Who invites their maid to a dinner party?” Grace scoffed. 

“Dot is not just a maid. She assists Phryne with her cases. She is a friend.” Mac sipped her drink and eyed her companion over the edge of the glass.

“She invited a couple of cabbies to dinner as well. Cabbies, Mac. Two illiterate, dirty—“ Grace made a rude noise. “And that Aunt of hers.” 

Mac sighed as her glass landed forcibly on the table beside her. She shifted in her seat and placed her elbows on her knees. She was growing weary of this conversation. 

“Grace. I am not going to continue to explain to you who was at dinner. I’ve told you many times, Phryne is my oldest friend. You’ve heard me speak about them rest on countless occasions.” She paused. “I know you don’t like Phryne.”

“She is ridiculous. Nosey. And those people she associates with.” Grace stood and headed to the sideboard. Mac stood and followed her. She took the bottle from her friend and set it roughly down.

“I think it is time for you to leave, Grace.” She escorted her former love to the door. “I’ll see you out.”

“But Lizzie, please. It is just that—“ Mac pushed her through the doorway.

“I would say it has been a pleasure but then that would be a lie. And I hate to be called Elizabeth, let alone Lizzie. Mac is my name. I rather enjoy the company of those people and find an evening of Aunt Prudence’s company more stimulating that an evening of yours. Goodbye.”


End file.
